chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasori (RPer)
A long-posting member of the Naruto RP, since near its beginning. History: He had humble origins, beginning by creating OCs and then losing interest in the ideas early on. He had two notable accomplishments during this period, both relating to a specific OC. First, this OC was female. At this point, OCs were not widely accepted, and Urei's OC Geoxile was largely ignored. However, the fact that this OC was female attracted more attention (three guesses why), leading to a greater acceptance in OCs. Second, this OC was the first to use the Youganton, the Lava Kekkei Genkai. Later on, this member acquired the rights to use Sasori through usurpation, although he doesn't like to talk about that much. He finds it vaguely embarrassing. In any case, during this period on GameFAQS he RPed as Sasori and as the pre-timeskip version of Neji Hyuuga, although spending more time with the former. His greatest accomplishment during this period was making a significant contribution to the first Naruto RP storyline. Koolwhip, Shino's RPer, had begun the storyline by leaving Konoha, dying under the Kyuubi poison. At this point, Sasori attempted to sow discord in Konoha by inviting Shino to join Akatsuki. This offer, although completely insincere, drastically increased Shino's pull in the RP, directly leading him to receive a Curse Seal from Orochimaru. After the acquisition of said Curse Seal, Shino obtained Sasori's allegiance in the budding organization Shiranui. Still on GameFAQS, this period was one where Sasori had a sizeable impact on the RP as one of Shino's two top lieutenants (along with Kabuto). The member suffered issues in posting, however, and was unable to participate much in the Great Battle of Konoha led by Shino. He appeared at the last minute to protect Shino's corpse. Later on, he participated in a second Great Battle, one that ended in Shino's resurrection. At that point, Sasori acquired an earth-based demon from Shino, and the retcon occurred. Sasori quickly joined the new Naruto RP boards, and has since been a fairly regular member, although until recent times he has been fairly antisocial, not participating much in the ShoutBox. HIs characters have had little impact on the plot overall, although recently that has changed with his creation of Kagegakure and its member villages. Personality The_Real_Sasori is generally a sympathetic, occasionally hilarious person on the ShoutBox. His most noticeable flaw there is an overwillingness to join arguments and defend them vehemently, although he is rarely driven to insults or cursing. He has had a long-standing semirivalry with Dameon over RPing styles. Characters Note: OCs not kept for more than a week will not be listed. An asterisk preceding the name indicates a deceased character. A dash preceding the name indicates a character that is no longer possessed by this RPer. CCs **Akasuna no Sasori *Kiba Inuzuka *- Shino Aburame *- Yugito Nii OCs *Sairai Tentou **Shikyo no Saigen **Brahma **Vishnu *Shiva *Itsuki Hyuuga *Katsumi Riki *Isamu Shin *Joushou Kurasshu Friendships Sasori gets along with almost everyone. Therefore this section shall be skipped due to being too long otherwise. Not Friendships *Dameon: Sasori has a semi-rivalry with Dameon. Sometimes they agree and sometimes they disagree; he doesn't bear any particular dislike, but they have had many arguments in the past. In addition, Dameon hates the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Unforgiveable. *Elyk: Sasori generally dislikes Elyk for being the cause of several problems in the past, although he admits that it may not be an accurate grudge any longer. *Ozai: Depending on Sasori's mood, Ozai is either hilarious or crude. Or if you're a believer in quantum mechanics, he exists somewhere in a merging of the two states. Quirks and Other Interesting Facts *My name is The_Real_Sasori. You insulted the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Prepare to die. *Sasori is a big fan of god complexes in all media and occasionally amuses himself by inventing one in himself. DO NOT QUESTION, IMPURE ONE. I'LL SMITE YOU. NO, REALLY. DON'T EVEN ****ING TRY IT. *Things to note about Sasori: He tends to get into arguments easily, so don't try and start one unless you're prepared to finish it. Occasionally he misinterprets someone else's remark; his sarcasm-over-the-Internet detector must be broken. *Sasori's favorite anime are The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The fact that all three of these are getting another season fills him with great joy. He enjoys a wide variety of anime, enjoying thriller-type anime such as Higurashi and Death Note, mecha such as Full Metal Panic! and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, slice of life such as Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei and Azumanga Daioh, and difficult-to-categorize anime such as The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Welcome to the NHK! He hates generic shounen and anything that features romance overly heavily. Category:RPers Category:Male RPers